All I want for Christmas is Lou!
by itsKnotC
Summary: It's Christmas time and if you're gonna ask Catherine what she wants for Christmas, she only wants him back, her Lou. Will her wishes come true?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is my first fic I ever posted here..haha. I dedicate this to all Catherine/Marg fans out there most specially to:

~the AAM ladies: Suzanne, Nadia, Andry, Honor, Heidi and Sharon

~MaMa girl: Erica

~and of course to my new found friend/sister/soul mate (Yieeee..lol) Ghie.

Hope you'll like this. Reviews are all welcome, it'll be appreciated..haha.

**SUMMARY:** It's Christmas time and if you're gonna ask Catherine what she wants for Christmas, she only wants him back, her Lou. Will her wishes come true?

**One week before Christmas:**

You can feel the Christmas season in CSI lab with all those decorations, the big Christmas tree, the gifts underneath, the Christmas lights and the different decorations all around the corner of the lab. Almost every day the news that you will hear from everyone on the lab are about the activities and plans they will have for Christmas, even the Jews are also butting in. Everyone is excited, everyone is happy except for one person.

Catherine is on her way to the lab and passes by some shopping store where a lot of people are doing their Christmas shopping, she saw a kid who's very happy because her mom bought the gift that she wants. She remembers the day when Lindsey was also that age ranting about the doll that she wants for Christmas.

"Oh those days" she said, and realized that time runs fast because now she can no longer buy her only daughter a doll, because she's all grown to a beautiful young lady. Then she remembers the argument they had just last week about the gift that Lindsey wants, an iPad, which she said no that made Lindsey upset and told her "I wish grandpa is still alive, so he can buy me an iPad for Christmas" and walks out on her. Catherine rolled her eyes and shakes her head. Christmas is her favorite holiday because it's the time where she can be with her family and cook for them and also she can wrap gifts as many as she wants (she loves wrapping gifts and she don't know why, it makes her happy) with no excuses because its Christmas. But this year things had been different, and it's all because of Lou.

While parking her car at the lab, the utility men are adding more Christmas lights and decorations, which made the whole lab so bright. All because of the new mayor, because he's fond of Christmas so he wants every government facility to be as bright as the stars especially during the night.

"We're living in Vegas..the City of Lights!" he said in one of his interview on a morning show.

"It's the season to be jolly, Falalalala lalalala" is playing on her car before she turns off the radio. She entered the lab and saw the big Christmas tree that welcomes her view and walks "Good evening, Ms. Willows" Jody greeted her with a big smile and wearing a Santa hat. "Good evening" she answered and slightly smiled. She headed directly to her office and to her chair, when suddenly Nick, Sara, Greg and Ray entered her room.

"Hi there boss" Nick greeted her, holding a box and the three sits down on the couch. With a surprised reaction "Ok…so what's up?" she asked. The four just stayed quiet, "Well I haven't look at the cases for tonight" she grabbed a pile of papers on her table "Ok so there's a 419 at the Fremont St, who wants the case?". The four looked at each other wondering, "We're not exactly here for the cases" Nick said.

"Ok…so why you all here then?"

The four got surprised by her answer especially because it's very obvious by the box that Nick is holding. "Have you forgotten, Cath?" Greg asked. "Forgotten about what?" she answered. "This" Nick shaking the box that he's holding, Catherine still didn't get it and just look at him.

"You know that it's been a tradition to us CSI to have an exchange of gifts even before Grissom was the boss, remember?" Sara said. That's when the time the idea sinked in her mind

"Oh…yeah, yeah, I know…I'm sorry…yeah the exchange gift, right" she replied.

Ever since it's been a tradition to them to have an exchange of gifts for Christmas, they will write their name on a piece of paper and they will put it in a box and they will draw a name to which they will give their gifts to. "Ok, so who wants to draw first?" asked Nick. "Me" Ray said. "Ok Doc" Nick brought the box to him. Sara was next and then Greg, "Ok boss there's only two names left" Nick said. "I think you should…you know…here" Nick handed her the box and she pick a paper. "So it's my turn now" Nick gets the last piece of paper and read the name on it, he smile and immediately put it in his pocket.

"Ok, so we're done…is there anything else?" asked Catherine. Everyone shook their heads, "Ok then, back to work" she said and assigned them their cases.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 days before Christmas:**

Catherine and Greg are working together on a robbery-gone-mad case. "How many cases like this did we have this past week?" asked Greg. "I don't know, I lost count" Cath replied

"Christmas is really the favorite season of all, especially robberies". Greg smiled and said "I love Christmas", "I bet you do" she said and they smiled at each other.

"I got your page, what have you got?" asked Catherine to Hodges. "First of all I would like to make things clear here" he said.

"Ok"

"Why am I not included in your exchange of gifts?" he asked. "That's because it's just for CSIs only" she said.

Hodges looking at her and waiting for her to say more, "And we all know that you lab people also have your own exchange of gifts, right." "Yes" he said, "So, what's the problem?" she asked.

"The problem is that I'm not included in your exchange gift, why?" he replied. "Because I already said it, ours is different from yours. CSI…lab" she explains. Hodges not answering is still looking at her "Wait…you want to join in our exchange of gifts?" Cath asked. "Uhm…well..I…" Hodges stuttering for an answer. "Don't tell me you've been kicked out of the group, that's why you want to join us?" she asked.

"No…of course not! That is never gonna happen especially because I'm the leader here. It's just that…it's just that after Wendy left I made a lot of thinking. And that thinking made me decide to join your club" he said. Catherine with a confused face "Our club?" she asked. "Yes. The CSI", that's the time when Catherine gets what he wants to say. "Oh…so you think you're one of us, the CSI". "Yes…I am a CSI. You think I'm not?" he asked.

Catherine is unprepared for his question is thinking a good answer for that, "Well…no..no…no Hodges. You're right, you are a CSI." Hodges smiled "But only at the lab" she continues. Hodges who becomes disappointed on what Catherine said. "What? I am a CSI. I go to the field whenever you need me, right. I also collect evidence and process them too, like you do." Hodges exclaimed. "Yeah, but Hodges…that doesn't mean that you are now a true CSI. You know there's a process before becoming a CSI." Cath said.

"Yeah, like I did" Greg answered from behind and walks in to Hodges and drape his arms around him. "You know Hodges. Things like that you can't get easily…you have to work hard for it. And when I say hard…really hard" Greg said. "Well, I'm a hard-worker" said Hodges. "We know, that's why we're going to you for the evidence. So, what do you got from us?" Cath said. "Haha..Nice segue" Hodges said. He started explaining the evidence that he processed.

Before leaving Cath said to him "You know if you really want to be like one of us, you can file it to Ecklie. And who knows, like you said you're a hard-worker, maybe next year you'll be included in our exchange of gifts." and she winked. "Good luck, man" Greg said and pats his back. Hodges sighed after they left.

Brass called Catherine because they got the guy and now he's for interrogation. Catherine decided just to watch the interrogation by Brass. Greg came in and watches it with her.

"An old man was killed, and you're saying it's not you?" Brass said. "Well..I..uhmm..I..yes, it's not me" the suspect said. "Look buddy, my CSI processed the whole crime scene and there's only one print that matches all the prints they collected from every corner of that place. Even the murder weapon, the vase has that print. And that print is from you! And now you're telling me that the killer is not you?" said Brass who is now starting to be angry.

The suspect just shook his head, "Look, do I look like I was born yesterday huh? Do I?" Brass is now getting on his nerves, "Tell me how come your print was all over everywhere and that you didn't kill that old man?"

"Brass, is really good at this" Greg said, Cath smiled.

"Well..yeah..yeah..I was there..but I didn't killed that old man, ok. It was an accident. I was there to just get some things then suddenly the old man just showed up from behind. And I freaked out, I grabbed anything that I could and was about to escape but it's too late because he grabbed the vase I'm holding..and then we struggled..then..I hit him..I mean, accidentally hit him. And then he fell, and then I scrammed." explained the suspect.

"And you didn't even check if he's still alive or not?" Brass asked. "What for? I mean, I'm a thief…not a doctor." reasoning of the suspect.

"Oh God" Cath said, shaking her head. "Not a doctor? Right." Greg said. "And because of that kind of person, a lot of people are hating Christmas. Good thing, I'm not one of those." Greg continues.

Cath smiled and she remembers that she doesn't have any idea what gift Greg wants for Christmas so she asked "What do you want for Christmas by the way?"

"Uhmm..hmmm..world peace?" Greg replied.

"Haha..funny. Seriously Greg" Cath said. "Well, there's a lot on my Christmas wish." He said. "Can you give me one?" she said.

"A sports car, specifically the Audi R8" he replied. "Right..something even Santa can't give you." Cath said, Greg laughed.

Catherine who think that asking Greg of what he wants for Christmas will become obvious that he's the one she picked for their exchange of gifts, so she divert it into something that will not be that obvious "What do you think Sara want for Christmas?" she asked.

"I don't know...maybe, Grissom?" he answered. Cath smiled, "Why are you asking?" Greg asked.

"Nothing I just want to know" she answered. Suddenly, that made Greg thinks that she's asking because of the exchange gift.

"Wait a minute..don't tell me you picked Sara for our exchange gift?" Greg asked wondering because that can't happen because she got Sara.

Catherine just looked at him and said "I better go, I have something to finish at the lab" and she walks out leaving Greg confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 days before Christmas:**

The Christmas day is getting closer and closer but still Catherine is not that excited like she used to be. It feels like an ordinary day for her, nothing special, and the same as with every year that she had, that was what she thought. Which is different from what she's feeling a month ago, where she's very much excited about the Christmas even before Thanksgiving. She had a lot of plans for this year, all because of one person…her boyfriend Lou Vartann. This will be the first year they'll be spending Christmas as a couple, that's why she planned a lot for this.

But then, unexpected things happened until now they haven't talked since the last time they had an argument. She's hoping that they will reconcile and will be spending Christmas together, just as she planned. But until now he hasn't called her, and she's still waiting for his call. This made her sad and disappointed because after all those times they've been together, she knows that somehow she made him happy.

"What's with my past that he wants to know, anyway?" she thought. "It's not like I'm a bad woman" talking to herself. "I used to strip..who else doesn't know that? But that's all in my past. And everything that happened to me was all left behind. This is me..now..this is who I am." she continues talking to herself when Nick knock on her door.

"Hey, are you alright?" Nick asked, "Yeah" she answered. "Who are you talking to?" he asked, "Uhmm…nothing…I'm just…never mind" she said.

"Ok…so I got a hit from the print I collected from the scene, his name is Marcus Soleil. He's a local from Henderson and he's working in Green Valley Grocery store." Nick handed her the file, "Brass called and they're on their way to the police station" Nick said. "Ok..good." she said.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked

"Uhmm.." she paused for a while and think. These past few weeks she's been avoiding not to go to the police station because of the fact that she might see Vartann. Because seeing him made her miss him more which hurt her, that's why as much as possible she doesn't go there unless it's needed.

Nick is still waiting for her answer, "So are you coming?" he asked. She realized that if Vartann doesn't want her anymore, well it's time to move on. It's not like she can avoid him anyway, so she answered

"Yeah..of course".

Nick and Brass did the interrogation, and she's just watching. She will look around and see if she will spot Vartann, but unfortunately he's not in the building.

This gave her a relief, because she doesn't know how to act if he'll be seeing him again. She hates the awkward feeling just like what happened the last time they saw each other. She didn't notice that the interrogation was over until she saw Nick walking out the interrogation room.

She went to him and asked "What happened?". "Well, he got an alibi and I think he's not our guy." Nick replied.

"Oh…ok." she said and her attention was got by the two policemen who gave each other a gift.

"That's for your son…and this one for you little girl" said one of the policemen.

The two was happily watching the two policemen when Nick asked her "Hey, what do you want for Christmas?".

Catherine who was surprised by his question answered "Why?"

"Nothing…is it wrong to ask your boss what she wants for Christmas?" he asked. "No." "So, what is it that you want for Christmas?" Nick asked again.

"Me?…uhmmm…I want..world peace."

Nick laughed and said "Well, who doesn't?", the two smiled at each other. "No, seriously Cath…what do you want for Christmas?".

"All I want for Christmas is…" she stopped when she saw a tall, dark-haired, good looking man walks in wearing a suit. Nick look at from his behind whose Cath looking and he saw Vartann talking to Brass. Nick look at Cath who now looks sad but still looking at Vartann, he knows what happened to them because of "Big Mouth" Hodges.

"Still you two haven't talked yet?" he asked. Cath shook her head and said "No..and he doesn't even care."

Vartann was done talking to Brass passed by to them and greeted Nick "Hey, man" he said. "Oh hey, what's up man?" Nick said.

"Good" he replied and he noticed Cath who's now looking down so that she won't see him. "Hi Cath", at that time Catherine freezed and look at him. She wants to say something but that moment her throat closed and no sound is coming out, so she just smiled at him that made her hate herself.

"I gotta go" Vartann said, "Oh sure" Nick said and shake his hand. And Vartann smiled at Cath and her too, still looking at him while he walks away. The moment Nick saw Catherine's face with a sense of longing written all over it, he realized she really wants him back in her life. That gave him an idea as to what she really wants for Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Eve:**

Everyone is greeting each other a Merry Christmas, exchanging gifts and all. They put a buffet table in the lobby of the lab for everyone who will be working that night. Everyone is wearing a Santa hat except for Greg who's wearing a reindeer hat, which Hodges is stealing because he wants it. Catherine is on her office talking to her mom on the phone

"Yes mom, I know. Well, there's nothing I can do about it. I'm now the supervisor, and you know that" she continues talking to Lily when Sara knocked on her door.

"Hey" she said, "Hold on, mom" and looked at Sara.

"Just go to the break room, we'll wait for you there." Sara said, "Ok, I'll be there." she answered.

"Oh..and don't forget your gift" Sara added. Cath just nodded and continued talking to her mom.

The four were having fun at the break room, joking and making fun about Greg's hat when Catherine entered the room. They all greeted her Merry Christmas and hugged each other. Ray suddenly stood up and started to give his message to everyone, and next was Nick, then Sara and Greg; of course the last one to give her message was Catherine.

After that they had a wine toss, "To us" said Nick. "To us" everybody said, they finished the wine and they proceeded to their exchange gift.

The first one who gave her gift was Catherine and she gave her gift to Greg who was surprised that Cath got him, and that's the time when he realized why she was asking him about what he wants for Christmas.

"So this is why you asked me about my Christmas wish, huh?" he said, Cath just smiled. He opened his gift and was happy at what he got.

"A sports car!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, just as you wish…only it's a toy because you know that I'm not that rich to give you a real one. But it's an Audi R8, same model as you want" Cath said.

Greg who is now speechless just hugged Catherine so tight and said "Thank you…thank you so much, Cath. This is just so wonderful…I don't know what to say" Greg who is now teary eyed "Thank you…just thank you so much!" and hug her again,

"Ok…you're welcome, Greg" she said and pats him on the back.

Greg, who is overwhelmed to the gift that he got, finally got himself to give his gift. "Ok..the one I picked is…Sara" he said.

He gave her a framed picture of Chicago White Sox baseball team with the team's autograph; it's Sara and Grissom's favorite team.

"Wow, Greg. How did you get this?" Sara asked, "Well, I got it on eBay." he answered. Everybody laugh, "Way to go, Greggo" teased Nick.

Sara is very happy and hugs him and say "Thank you, Greg. I'll hang this on my wall and I'm sure Grissom will also gonna love this. Thank you!" she kissed him on the cheek which made Greg a little blushed, he still got a crush on her.

"Ok so it's my turn now, and I got Dr. Ray." she gave him a pen with his name engraved on it.

"Oh..wow..this is the most beautiful pen I've ever seen. Thank you, Sara" Ray said and hugs her.

"You're welcome" she said.

Next is Ray, "And I got Nick" he said. His gift is an entomology book titled "A Fly for the Prosecution" by M. Lee Goff.

"I know that you've been studying insects..so hope that'll helps" Ray said.

"Wow..Doc…thank you. This will really help me, thanks" Nick hugs him.

"So obviously I'm the last one who will give his gift, and obviously there's only one person left." said Nick, everybody laugh.

"I got Catherine" he move closer to her so he can give her his gift, he handed her an envelope.

Catherine wondering "What's this?", "Open it, so you will know" Nick replied.

She opens the envelope and was surprised to what's inside of it. It was a reservation dinner ticket for two in Alize restaurant. Catherine just looks at him, waiting for him to explain why he's giving her a reservation dinner ticket.

Even the three are waiting Nick for his explanation, and then Nick spoke "Well…that's not the only gift that I will give you. That's just one of it..you will know my gift tomorrow night…if you will appear on the dinner date. Hopefully, you will" Catherine was stunned by what Nick said.

The three look at each other, "Are you going to propose?" asked Greg to Nick.

Nick smiled and said "No" and he looks at Catherine who's still not talking and say, "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid. Promise" he raised his right hand as a sign of making a promise.

Catherine smiled and say "I trust you, Nick. Don't worry, I'll be there". Nick smiled back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**The night of Christmas:**

Catherine looks at the clock, it's a quarter to 7. So she puts on her lipstick and fixed her hair for the last time and went to her bed to get her purse. She goes to Lindsey's room to say goodbye and went downstairs. She headed to her kitchen where her mom is preparing for dinner, "Hmmm..that smells good" she said to the Chicken Ravioli soup Lily made.

Her mom notices that she is dressed, so she asked "Where are you going? You have a date?".

"Yeah, I do." she answered.

"Well I thought we're having dinner together, especially 'cause you're not here last night on Christmas Eve."

"Oh I'm so sorry mom, it's just that I can't say no to this" she said

"You rarely have dinner with us, with your daughter especially on this kind of holiday because you always say that you can't or you don't have time. And now that you're free, you're saying that you can't 'cause you have a date." her mom said.

Catherine who is now feeling so guilty about what Lily said, "Yeah, I know mom. I'm really sorry."

"Who's that important guy that you're having a dinner with, huh? That you can choose it over us, your family?" her mom asked.

"Mom!"

"What? I just want to know how important he is that you can't say no." said Lily.

"Mom please, not now ok" excuses Catherine.

"Wait…are you and Lou back together again?" Lily asked. "No" she replied.

"Then who are you going out with? Don't tell me you already moved on and got a new guy"

Catherine who is now starting to be annoyed because of all the questions so she told her mom the truth so she can go. "It's Nick, ok. I'm the one whom he picked on our exchange gift and this is the gift that he gave me. A dinner date in Alize."

Lily who's thinking different asked "Does he like you? I mean, in a romantic way?"

"No mom! Nick is just a friend, a colleague ok. That's it, and I know…I mean we know we can't be more than that just like what you think. So stop thinking malicious, ok. This is just a gift…by a friend…and nothing else." Cath explains.

"Ok…I'm just asking. Why are you so defensive?" Lily said, Cath rolled her eyes and say "I better go, mom. Bye" she kissed her mom on the cheeks and go.

Nick is already waiting for Catherine. Once in a while he's looking at his watch and to the restaurant door whenever it opens. Suddenly he got a text message from Catherine saying that she's on her way, which gives him a relief. Because he's worried that his plan will be ruined if Catherine will not show up.

A few minutes later, the door opens and a beautiful blonde woman entered. She's wearing an emerald-colored cocktail dress and a silver stiletto. She looks around to look for her date and when she finally saw him she went straight to his table. Nick was stunned to see the woman who is now standing in front of him.

"Hey" greeted Catherine, Nick looks like he freezes is looking at her who cannot explain his feelings that time to himself. He cannot think of anything that time except for one thing "God, she's beautiful".

Catherine who is still standing waiting for Nick to speak felt a little awkward because of what Nick is acting that moment. Nick who is now back on the world, realizes that Cath is still standing. So he stood up and offered Cath the chair.

"I'm so sorry about that…I was just..I was stunned by how you look" he said, "You look wonderful tonight, Catherine" praises Nick.

"Oh thank you, Nicky" Cath said who is now blushing. Just to ease the little awkwardness Catherine started to praise the restaurant, its ambiance and all, but Nick doesn't seem to listen and still looking at Cath. There's a moment of silence when Nick's phone rang. He pick it up and talk to the person next on line, a few seconds later he hang up and that's the time he started to talk

"Well, Catherine…just like I said last night, about my gift. This is not it…I mean..I'm not your date for tonight." Catherine who is now starting to wonder, asked "What do you mean, you're not my date tonight?".

Nick didn't answered, "Nicky, you told me you're not doing anything stupid…you made a promise!" she said.

"Yes, I know that." he said. "Listen, I'm not your date because I know that there's someone who you want to spend your Christmas with." he continues.

Catherine is now starting to get nervous about what Nick is saying and thinking "What the hell is he saying".

"I asked you about what do you want for Christmas, but you didn't finish what you're going to say. But that day, I saw it in your eyes..what you really want for Christmas. That's why I'm giving it to you tonight." Nick said.

Catherine's eyes widened when she saw a 6-foot, good-looking man wearing a nice suit and a maroon tie walks in.

"Lou" she said, and Vartann was standing from behind Nick.

He stood up, greeted and shook Lou's hand "I'm glad you came, man" Nick said.

"Hi Cath" greeted Vartann, "Hi" she said and still thinking if what's happening is true.

"Well, here he is…your date for tonight. Enjoy your dinner and Merry Christmas to both of you" Nick said and he walks away.

Vartann sits down to where Nick was sitting, looking at Catherine who is now speechless. She's looking at Nick while he is walking away, "Hey, are you ok?" Vartann asked.

Cath look at him and said "I'll be right back." she stood up and runs for Nick.

"Nicky…wait!" she shouted. Nick look back and saw Catherine, so he stopped.

Catherine who is catching her breath stop in front of him, with a teary eyes she hug Nick so tight and say

"Thank you, Nicky. Thank you so much. You never know how much you made me happy..so thank you"

she look at him and say "This is the best gift I ever received for Christmas" with tears running down from her face.

Nick wiped Catherine's tears and say "You're welcome. I'm happy that you love it".

"I really do" Cath said and she smiled.

"So you better stop crying and go back inside…you shouldn't make your date wait." Nick jokes.

"Merry Christmas, Catherine"

"Merry Christmas, Nicky", and they hug each other before they say goodbye that night.

Cath came back to her date, Lou… and after a long time that they ignored each other, there are a lot of things that they talked about and things that they both settled.

And that night, she felt that it was the happiest Christmas that she had…being with someone that she loves.

Nick went home with a big smile on his face because again he made one person happy this Christmas.

~ **END** ~


End file.
